


The Nephew and The Uncle

by kestra_troi



Series: Gas Station Gloryhole [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cock Slut, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Come Shot, Established Relationship, Incest, Kissing, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sane Peter Hale, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22078258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kestra_troi/pseuds/kestra_troi
Summary: Prequel to "The Sheriff and the Gloryhole", but you don't need to read that fic to read this one.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Peter Hale
Series: Gas Station Gloryhole [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588855
Comments: 5
Kudos: 108





	The Nephew and The Uncle

Peter came home from the clubs in the wee hours of the morning, drunk from the pulsating beats and tossed-off inhibitions, almost staggering as if he had found a way to get sloshed. Derek rolled his eyes. If anyone could figure out a way to get a werewolf drunk on alcohol it would be his uncle. “Dear nephew, you waited up for me. How sweet.”

Snorting, Derek returned to the open book lying in his hands as if it truly was a coincidence that he was still awake at three in the morning reading. Peter shrugged off his leather jacket, draping it lovingly on a wall hook by the door. He swanned across their apartment, decked out in his deepest V-neck top and tightest designer jeans to join Derek on their couch.

He reeked of smoke, and alcohol; of sweat and other unmentionables that made heat settle in Derek’s gut. He shifted in his seat, nose itching while his dick twitched in his pants. His uncle simply stared at him. Derek ignored him, tried to at least, by pretending to read his book again.

“Go away.” The weight of his stare was palpable and distracting. “I’m reading.”

Peter scoffed. Derek blushed, caught out in the lie. He turned the page regardless to keep up the charade. His uncle was never fooled. 

Dropping a hand on his nephew’s shoulder, Peter began lightly tracing the length of Derek’s neck with his fingertips. He shivered. Instinctively, Derek leaned into the tender, intimate touch. His eyes and his book slipped shut. “You always wait up for me,” Peter softly remarked.

Derek attempted to make an affirmative sound, but what escaped his mouth sounded pathetically like a whimper. This touch was home, family, safety, love. He turned his head and brushed his chin against his uncle’s hand, his facial hair scraping along the top of Peter’s soft skin.

Quick as a whip, Peter snatched the book from Derek’s hands and dropped in onto their coffee table. The fantasy tome landed with a resounding thud loud enough to break Derek out of his touch-induced reverie. He snapped upright and growled petulantly. “Go away.”

His uncle smirked. “Would you like a taste?”

“No,” Derek hastily snapped, eyes flashing blue. 

“You’re lying.” 

This was all fast becoming routine: Peter’s clubbing, the late return, the tantalizing smell, the back and forth, the denial and the inevitable surrender. Why did he ever bother protesting? It never got him anywhere. 

Oddly gentle, Peter cupped the back of his neck. “Come here, pup.”

Letting his eyes fall shut once more, Derek followed his uncle’s pull. Their lips met in a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss. One you’d see in porn, full of breathy pants and lapping tongues. Derek mewled. 

He could taste his uncle’s indiscretions, the proof of his uncle’s infidelity coated his tongue. Derek burned inside and out as he suckled the thick, bitter flavor off his uncle’s tongue, chasing the taste into his mouth. How many men did he service this time? It was impossible to tell with all their come mixed in one mouth, jumbled by a greedy cocksucker. His uncle was such a whore.

Derek’s cock shot to full mast in an instant. 

Peter pulled away, breaking the kiss. Derek whined, surging forward desperate to chase the taste of those other men. Hungry for it probably just as much as his uncle had been earlier in the night. 

His uncle held him back, smugness radiating off of him like body heat. Derek opened his eyes and watched as Peter reached out and groped his denim-covered erection. Derek groaned, cock throbbing in the tight confines of his jeans and just like that Peter took his hand away.

Whining, Derek bucked into the grip that was suddenly gone. Peter shushed him, allowing his forefinger claw to extend. Derek stared, eyebrows wrinkled in confusion, as his uncle slowly reached down again. Derek panted, his breaths coming loud and fast as he watched his uncle dig his claw into the thigh seam of his jeans and slowly tear a hole along the length of his cock; the tip ever-so-slightly skimming his shaft. 

Hands clenched tight, Derek ogled his abruptly exposed crotch fighting the urge to rock his hips upward into the teasing scritch. He was so devastatingly hard. With his nephew’s cock free, Peter pumped his shaft, gathering Derek’s copious pre-come onto his clawed finger. 

Derek shivered, goosebumps erupting all over him. He moaned and the hand disappeared as Peter smeared his pre-come into his beard and licked it off. Derek bent his head, silently begging for kisses. Peter refused him, his hand nevertheless returning to Derek’s hard-on. 

“You should go with me next time,” Peter suggested, murmuring seductively in his ear. “Just think of all those pretty boys out there. All those thick cocks we could catch between the two of us. Our backs against the wall as they fucked our throats, side by side. One by one. All that come. So thick and hot. And there’s always more. So much come.”

“Peter!” Derek shouted as he came, squirting his load over his uncle’s hand and onto the floor and coffee table with a broken keen. Peter worked him with an iron grip, milking him for every drop. Derek whined, high and sweet, face burning red like a teenager caught masturbating. His claws dug into their couch cushions as he spurted weakly onto his uncle’s deft hand.

They both licked Peter’s hand clean, sharing the taste of each other in messy kisses. The air was thick with arousal, the night’s feeding frenzy far from concluded. Derek groped blindly for his uncle’s crotch, squeezing the erection he found in those skintight, hundred dollar jeans.

“To bed,” Peter breathlessly demanded.

Rising as one, off they went to their bedroom, shedding clothes with every step. Naked and hard again, Derek tumbled onto their mattress, swiveling around to hang his head over the edge of their bed. Not wasting a second, Peter plunged his dick into his nephew’s open throat, fucking fast and dirty. 

Growls and moans echoed around their penthouse. 

Derek’s claws dug into the meaty flesh of Peter’s ass.

Peter returned the favor by digging his claws into Derek’s neck.

Hands, mouths, throats, claws and come. Everything they shared.

On and on they went, tasting each other, sharing each other until well past dawn. Coated in sweat and spit and come, they collapsed in bed side by side, lips red and puffy with beard burn that quickly dissipated; scratches and bitemarks and claw marks disappearing too until all that remained was the taste. 

Sliding closer, skin to skin, Derek wrapped his arms around his uncle’s middle. “I don’t like clubs,” he hoarsely whispered. 

“There are other places we can go,” Peter replied, smirking with a hungry glint in his eye. “Leave it to me.”

Derek nuzzled the back of his uncle’s head.

Nothing more was said on the subject until three months later when Peter took Derek to a gas station at the edge of town. A men’s restroom where they promptly set up shop. 


End file.
